<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious by quarterveela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001445">Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterveela/pseuds/quarterveela'>quarterveela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, daryl is particularly moody, idiot meets bigger idiot, prison era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterveela/pseuds/quarterveela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets it into his head that the girl he’s infatuated by doesn’t like him one bit. What he fails to remember is that when it comes to people, she’s about as oblivious as he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; You, Daryl Dixon/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by @petrified-teeth on Tumblr! I really hope you and everyone else enjoys it ♥. This is my first time writing something a little more angst-like since writing again, so as always I would love to hear what you guys think! Thank you all so much for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whispers echoed through the canteen hall as Daryl lumbered through, his crossbow bloody and slung over his shoulder. There was a particularly scathing scowl painted across his grizzly features, one that unfortunately wasn’t the result of a hard day’s work outside the prison walls, and people were quick to move or look away as he grumpily made his way through the building.</p><p>To say it had been a long week was an understatement, but he was used to getting his hands dirty. He didn’t mind the aching muscles or the sweat that came with working under the scorching Georgia sun. If anything, he was happiest when he was put to work. He felt useful, like he was <em> needed </em>, which was something he hadn’t ever felt much of in his life.</p><p>No, that wasn’t what had been bothering him at all. Not even close.</p><p>When Daryl eventually reached his cell, he threw down his crossbow before collapsing onto his bunk. He adjusted his pillow so that he could sit up a little against the wall, eventually settling into the thin mattress with a long, heavy exhale. He was glad to finally be alone, but he still had to simmer in his thoughts which were only getting louder. </p><p>Why hadn’t you talked to him this week? Shit, you’d barely even looked at him. </p><p>None of it made sense. </p><p>From the very first moment that you arrived at the prison, something about you set the archer on edge. You had been on your own, somehow surviving against the world and all its horrors for God knows how long, and yet you hadn’t turned to stone. You were everything he wasn’t in many ways. Unabashedly emotional and full of faith despite it all even though he <em> knew </em> you had experienced some of the worst things a person could. </p><p>He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand <em> you</em>, but that didn’t matter. He just wanted to make sure nothing ever smacked that smile off your face again. </p><p>Daryl’s stomach stirred. His own features softened at the mere thought of your smile, which only made him forcibly frown again. What the fuck was his problem? He had to be overthinking this. Maybe he was just tired, but that couldn’t be it. </p><p>You hadn’t spoken to him <em> all </em> week.</p><p>It was driving him insane. </p><p>Looking back, he really wasn’t sure when his feelings for you snuck up on him. He could only pinpoint the moment he realised it for himself that he liked you at all. You had gotten separated from the group on a run, took it upon yourself to divert a small herd away from everyone. You ended up bloody and bruised. Damn well nearly got yourself bit, but you still giggled and told him he worried too much.</p><p>It took almost losing you to realise you had chiselled away at the walls he built around himself. You’d made a little home for yourself in his heart and the idea of you turning on him now was making him spiral.</p><p>Daryl shifted in his bunk and began to absentmindedly pick at the skin around his fingernails. One soon started to bleed, but he was too lost in thought to notice. </p><p>There was no fucking way you felt the same as he did. How could a girl like you possibly want a guy like him? You personified sunshine and he was a weed that had absolutely no business taking up your time and energy. </p><p>God, if his brother could see him now.  He was pathetic. Merle would tell him just that, laughing in his face and reminding him that he told him so, that no one would ever care about his baby brother Daryl but him. </p><p>And the worst thing was that he could live with that. He could live with you not wanting to be with him. It kept him awake at night and gnawed away at whatever little sense of self he had left but as long as you liked him just a little bit and wanted him around he could live with it. </p><p>So why the fuck weren’t you talking to him?</p><p>Daryl started to retrace his steps, trying to figure out if he had something wrong. He knew he could be blunt, often rude at times, but he meant well. Maybe meaning well wasn’t enough. Maybe he just had to suck it up and apologise and hope it was enough despite not having a damn clue what he had done wrong. </p><p>But maybe that was just it. Maybe he hadn’t don’t anything at all. Maybe there was something wrong with <em> him. </em></p><p>He was breathing heavily now, eyes squeezed shut and anger building further in his chest. He couldn’t fix this. He wanted to but he couldn’t. The echoes of Merle’s laughter haunted him. He’d been thrown away like he’d been countless times before and he only had himself to blame.</p><p>“Hey Da-” A familiar voice interrupted him, quickly sounding concerned, “What’s going on?”</p><p>Daryl’s eyes shot open, scowling at the figure who had approached his cell. It was just Rick, but he didn’t want to talk to Rick right now. He didn’t want to talk to anyone.</p><p>“Nothin’.” He spat angrily, “Get lost.”</p><p>Rick sighed and stepped into Daryl’s cell, drawing the thin curtain behind him to try and give Daryl the illusion of privacy. </p><p>“Daryl you can’t keep storming around the prison like this. People are uncomfortable.” He paused, lowering his gaze to shake his head before looking at his friend with sympathetic eyes, “Now what is it? Is it her?”</p><p>The archer blinked up at him, unable to respond.</p><p>“You think I ain’t noticed?” Rick chuckled, “Like a dog to a bone whenever she’s around.”</p><p>“Well she ain’t around. She ain’t fuckin’ talkin’ to me.”</p><p>Daryl sat up from his bunk and threw his legs over the side, leaning onto them with his elbows. He couldn’t deny it even if he wanted to. He may not have said anything, but Daryl had a language of his own only those closest to him could understand. Rick was one of those people. </p><p>“She’s been bouncin’ around all week helpin’ out with the library. Have you talked to her?”</p><p>Again, Daryl was stuck for words. He was starting to feel stupid. </p><p>“Why don’t you just tell her man?”</p><p>“Tell her what?” He snarled back, now massaging his fists as if he were in pain. </p><p>He couldn’t fathom trying to tell you how he really felt. How could he? He was no good. He never understood why you insisted on talking to him in the first place, he was just glad you did. Every moment he got to spend with you made him want to make the world a better place for you to be in so that faith of yours never betrayed you again.</p><p>“C’mon now. You can lie to everyone else but I’ve seen the way you look at her.”</p><p>Daryl shot Rick another scowl but didn’t bother trying to tell him otherwise. </p><p>“You talk too damn much.”</p><p>“She won’t figure it out for herself, man. D’ya think if she could take a hint you’d be sulkin’ like this right now?”</p><p>Dary’s brows knitted together and a sigh of defeat drew slowly from his lips. Rick had a point whether he liked it or not. You weren’t exactly… the most cognizant person when it came to others. You did good and hoped people were good to you in return, but unless someone spelled out their intentions or desires for you, you were left with simply navigating the waters the best you could. </p><p>That was why you got on so well with Michonne. There was no bullshit with her. She told you what she thought, what she wanted, or where to go if you were pissing her off. You were better off for it, never having to second guess yourself, but not everyone was like that. </p><p>Daryl certainly wasn’t. Did you have any idea where you stood with him at all? Did you see him like you saw everyone else? He swallowed hard. </p><p>“Rick?” A voice then called out, “Are you down here?”</p><p>“In here!”</p><p>Footsteps approached Daryl’s cell and the curtain was pulled open, “Maggie wants you. Something about the library? She should be still in there.”</p><p>Daryl glanced up at the new arrival who met his crystalline gaze with a sweet smile. </p><p>It was you. </p><p>His mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. </p><p>Rick turned to Daryl and cocked a brow suggestively before making his departure. Daryl wanted to shove the smug bastard against a wall, but he stayed silent, clearing his throat and waiting for you to follow Rick without bothering to say another word.</p><p>Instead, you stayed and perched yourself on the edge of his squeaky metal desk which was covered in borrowed books, makeshift arrows, and an old flask full of water. He silently cursed himself for not thinking to tidy up a little, especially with the pile of dirty clothes he kept forgetting about building up in the corner of his cell. </p><p>“You charged right past me in the canteen earlier.” You finally said, voice gentle but steady, “Did something happen out there?”</p><p>“Naw.” He responded bluntly, “Just been a long week.”</p><p>“Oh.” You paused, unsure of how to proceed, “Do you want me to go?”</p><p>He was a difficult man to read, but you felt you knew him well enough by now to know that he often just wanted to be on his own. He wasn’t a talker. He was introspective and quiet, never wanted to bother anyone with anything if he didn’t have to, but over the last few months he seemed to have grown to like having you around. He tolerated you at the very least you thought, because he stopped ignoring you and started to speak in (almost) complete sentences. </p><p>Still, something was nagging at you. You weren’t sure what, but in your experience it was best to come right out with it otherwise you’d be stuck in limbo forever. </p><p>“Have I done -”</p><p>Daryl looked down at his hands, “Ain’t seen you all week.”</p><p>A frown painted itself across your features. Had it really been that long? You weren’t even sure what day it was. Maggie had you running around all week trying to get this library in order for the kids and you had never been particularly good at juggling a million things at once. </p><p>Pushing yourself up off the desk, you approached the bunk and nudged his feet with your shoe in a silent request for him to shuffle up. He obliged and you took a seat next to him. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” You mumbled, “I’ve been so caught up in the library I didn’t even realise I hadn’t spoken much to anyone.”</p><p>Silence followed. Daryl was chewing the inside of his lip to keep himself from running, unable to meet your eyes that were fixated on him with such care and curiosity. He’d never felt so fuckin’ stupid. </p><p>“Funny.” You continued, “I wouldn’t have thought you cared.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I don’t know where I stand with you at all, truthfully.”</p><p>This girl had to be joking. From an outside perspective, it likely made perfect sense, but he thought about you all the damn time. He wanted to know if you slept well, how your day went, wanted to know the little stories behind the things you did and why you never seemed to give up on anybody or anything. </p><p>He felt like a damn school girl. He liked you so much that he could have laughed at the idea of you not thinking he liked you at all. </p><p>“I mean, I hope you like me. I pretend you do and keep buggin’ you anyways, but I don’t know that you do.”</p><p>“Of course I like ya.” He finally met your gaze, “Never gave me a choice.”</p><p>You studied his features. Sure, he was rough around the edges, but there was also a tenderness to him that made you feel safe. An appreciative grin tugged at your lips, relieved that you hadn’t been making a fool of yourself this entire time. </p><p>“Don’ think I could hate ya’ if I tried.”</p><p>“That’s high praise coming from you. Might start getting the wrong idea.”</p><p>Daryl forced himself to snort in response as if he found the notion of being interested in you like that funny, though it came out half-heartedly. He didn’t really think it was funny at all.</p><p>“Though,” You teased him further, “Worse things have happened.”</p><p>Weaving an arm through his, you took it upon yourself to rest your head against his shoulder. You didn’t care that he was grubby. You had nothing to lose anymore. He just said he couldn’t hate you, which honestly made you feel a little giddy inside. You’d have to bug him more often.</p><p>Daryl, on the other hand, thought he had lost the ability to breathe. He turned his head slightly, taking in the unmistakable scent of peaches and vanilla. How was it you could smell that good during the Goddamn apocalypse? Not to mention your hands, almost disgustingly soft compared to his. Except, it wasn’t disgusting at all. You were a fleece blanket and he wanted nothing more than to be engulfed by you. </p><p>“Sorry about lunch.” He mumbled quietly into your hair. You hummed happily, not at all bothered by his previous outburst in the canteen before he continued, “Could get dinner?”</p><p>“Sure. I gotta talk to Rick about the run tomorrow anyways.”</p><p>Daryl frowned. He was going to have to try and spell it out for her. Fuckin’ Rick and his meddling. </p><p>“Naw I meant,” He hesitated for a moment and swallowed hard, “I meant just the two of us. If ya’ want.”</p><p>You glanced up from his shoulder, eyes beautiful and wide. This was one of those times you didn’t know what to think -- especially in regards to <em> him --  </em> but your first instinct was to nod, so you did. You nodded and searched his eyes for some sort of sign, something that told you what he was thinking, whether he just wanted to make up for lost time or whether he was actually… <em> nah</em>. </p><p>He couldn’t be.</p><p>And he could see that confusion painted across your face. Goddamn it. Just getting his words out at all was like trying to get blood out of a stone. <em> It’s a date </em>. That’s all he had to say, but it sounded so childish. The fuck did he look like asking out a girl on a date with the world gone to shit? He could hear his heart beating in his ears </p><p>“Damn it, I’m asking you out.” He grunted, that Southern drawl of his getting thicker the more impatient he got. He exhaled heavily through his nose and tried not to roll his eyes. </p><p>“Oh.” Was all you could respond, soft and surprised. </p><p>Ten minutes ago you weren’t even sure he liked you at all. That giddy feeling in your stomach grew stronger and you tried to stop yourself from beaming. </p><p>“I can still say yes, right?”</p><p>Daryl shrugged you off of him, “You drive me nuts, you know tha’?”</p><p>“Alright, shit, I won’t come.”</p><p>“You’re coming, alrigh’? Now get outa here before Maggie bites my head off.”</p><p>Rolling your eyes, you stood up and stepped towards the gateway. Daryl watched you, his own gaze drifting from your hair to your waist and up again. That agonising ache in the pit of his stomach was finally starting to subside, though it was being replaced by something entirely different. He sucked in his bottom lip nervously as your hips swayed away from him. </p><p>You only took a couple of steps out of his cell when you stopped in your tracks, turning half-way to glance at him with that sunshine smile spreading across your face. </p><p>Daryl finally smiled back, shy and sweet and more than ready to smack Rick upside the head. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>